sketches
by cuckoobananas
Summary: for silver moon droplet: angelic revelations [yuffie friendship fic]


**for ana.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, except this little oneshot (is that what it's called, i'm so unaware).**

**so don't jock what you can't rock.**

**xD**

* * *

She would never forgive them. **Never.**

Yuffie walked the streets of Hallow Bastion no, of _Radiant Garden_. It was coming along nicely. The Restoration Committee took their job seriously. Sometimes to the point of destruction.

It was one of those dark days gloomy, cloudy, _stormy_ where nobody average would be roaming the streets. Absolutely **nobody .** But we're talking about The _Great_ Ninja Yuffie. _Great _just wasn't synonymous with _average._

She aimlessly trudged along, not knowing what to do. She couldn't go back; **they** were there. But she didn't have anywhere else.

"Who's that?!" Her ninja skills kicked in. Several feet ahead, she saw a girl who practically _radiated_ light, as clean and white as snow.

The girl began to run.

"Wait!" Yuffie couldn't let this stranger go. She'd never seen her before, a whole new face. A whole new face to sit and listen as she ranted about her so called **friends.**

She could have ran. Ninjas have the speed and grace of the wind, right? But she was The _Great_ Ninja Yuffie. _Great._ And she didn't need to run. Besides, she fell alot when she ran.

So, she did what any _Great_ Ninja would do. She whipped out her shuriken. She wasn't going to hurt the girl, just stop her.

_**Ow.**_

"Holy Jebus, Mary,and Joseph!" What kind of ninja cuts her finger on her own shuriken? She plops to the ground, sucking her thumb.

♪ **I saw an angel, of that I'm sure.**

"Are you alright?" The girl stands in front of her, eyes full of concern.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie! Let's be friends, alright?" She jumped to her feet, cut forgotten instantly.

"I'm Namine." The girl said, a bit bewildered.

"Namine, eh? You seem familiar."

Namine looked down, sadly."Well, I-"

"You draw!?" Yuffie exclaimed, noticing the sketchbook Namine carried. She snatched it without waiting for an answer, long forgotten thieving skills put to use. She flipped eagerly through the pages, then stopped cold.

_**»**__ "I don't want to pick dumb old flowers, Aerith."_

_"It's good for the soul."_

_"Darn my soul, I want to do something exciting._

_"Don't curse!"_

_"I didn't!"_

_"It was an implied curse!"_

_"Was not!"_

_"Was too!"_

_"Was not!"_

_"This is childish, Yuffie."_

_"This is childish, Yuffie._

_"Stop it!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_THWOP!_

_"You..just hit me with a flower."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

A perfect picture of Aerith, pink dress and green eyes and all, smiled serenely at her from the page. She flipped to the next one.

_**»**__ "Squall, stop!"_

_"It's __**LEON!**__ And no. It's going down"_

_"It's just a moogle!"_

_"A moogle that called me a name."_

_"Moogles don't even talk. What did it call you?"_

_"Squall."_

_"Squally-kins, leave it alone."_

_"Don't you start."_

_"Squally squally bo bally bananafana fo fally fi mi mo mally SQUALLY!"_

_"Yuffie..."_

_"You know you love me!!! Aieeee!"_

_"Get back here!"_

Leon (_Squall_). Broody and Gunblade toting, as always. Next.

_**»**__ "In fact, I have seen Cloud, Tifa."_

_"Really? Where?_

_"Cloud..tsk, tsk, tsk."_

_"Huh? Where?"_

_"Kittens on a cloud, meow, meow!"_

_"Yuffie, just tell me where he is."_

_"Oh. Well, I haven't seen him."_

_"Grr. Okay, see you later."_

_Moments later..._

_"Hello, Yuffie."_

_"Sesshomaru-sama!"_

_" I won't ask."_

_"And I won't answer."_

_"Cloudyboy, Tifa was looking for you."_

_"Oh. When?"_

_"Sesshomaru-sama!"_

_"Yuffie..."_

_"Don't kill me."_

Cloud and Tifa. Lots of black in that picture, eh? Next.

_**»**__ "No more!"_

_"Eat yer veggies, runt. Make ya grow."_

_"He's right, Yuffie."_

_"Back off, old man!"_

_"Greens are good for ya!"_

_"Fine! Green gummy bears, green Skittles, green tea Pocky! But not __**this.**__"_

_"Must you be so difficult?"_

_"You haven't seen difficult, yet."_

_"She ain't bluffin."_

_"Shall I call in reinforcements?"_

_"This st is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"_

Merlin and Cid. One page to go. All of them together, smiling and happy. Well, not exactly, since some people (coughcough**Leon&Cloud**coughcough) weren't exactly smiling.

"You were mad at them." Namine said, pulling her out of her reverie.

"We had a fight.Why do you have these pictures?"

"They're your friends and they love you. You're lucky to have them."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Yuffie."

"Are you an angel? Do I know you? Who are you?"

"Nobody important." She smiled. "Go, it's raining."

Yuffie looked up; indeed, it was. She closed the sketchbook before it could be ruined, and handed it to Namine.

"See you later."

Namine just smiled and walked away. Yuffie went home, singing all the way.

"Wiggle jiggle, yellow middle, thats the best of what you are [**i love you egg** White and tender, surround the center, cozy sitting in a crackling shell. Vitamins and minerals in you. Oodles of the proteins, too! Oodle doodle! Popular and perfect and so complete in every way! I love you eggs eggs! Come into my tummy, oh so very yummy. Crack, crack, crack! Chipa chipa away your shell and come to me! Get your eggs! I love you! Fresh Eggs! I love you! White eggs! Really really love you so! Eggs fresh white eggs. Eggs I really love you like the sky above! Eggs are the best! I love you! Fresh eggs! I love you! White eggs! Really really love you so! Eggs freshwhite eggs! 365 days I really love you so! I really love you so! mmm! Yummy!"

"Yuffie, we were so worried, we're-"

"Rescue Heroes Unite!"

"Yuffie."

× » ♥♪♪

* * *

Well. 

Do you like?

And by you, I mean **ana.**

Well, and anyone else who reads it.

I had no idea how to end it.

But I promised to finish it by today.

I dunno what happened. Plot bunnies savaged my ankles and dragged me to the story, and just abandoned me. So..I dunno.

Egg song...can be found on youtube.

Reviews would be nice.

toodles!


End file.
